


It's So Hard to Say Goodbye

by HPfanatic12



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Crying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Sibling Relationship, Sibling Rivalry, Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, set in ep 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanatic12/pseuds/HPfanatic12
Summary: Since we were robbed of a proper goodbye between Jerry and Anne. Here it is.
Relationships: Jerry Baynard & Anne Shirley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 145





	It's So Hard to Say Goodbye

Anne’s boots thudded as she descended down the stairs, taking in her surroundings, of which had been a familiar sight to her since her arrival at Green Gables. It would have to be a burnt image in her mind, to aid through sleepless nights while homesickness struck her in her very core. She caressed the wall on her way down. 

The memories came floating back, the nights when uncertainty of her future plagued her, the suffering she’d endured while being tossed around like a worthless rag doll; utter _devastation_ by Marila’s initial hesitancy and her inward worry over whether she was worthy enough to be loved and accepted by the Cuthbert’s. 

However, those insecurities, once a reminder of what she didn’t have, was now a stepping block that allowed her to pave her own way. 

She was going to step in the next chapter of her life with flourishing confidence and determination. 

_I wonder if they’re ready_

Marilla was assisting Matthew and Jerry in loading up the wagon buggy. Poor dear Marilla, her eyes were red rimmed and glossy all morning, to which she claimed to be from the weather. Anne didn't press, for she feared her own eyes would well up with unstoppable tears. 

Her stomach was fluttering uneasily, as if a colosseum of butterflies had taken up residency, permanently. Her head felt all sorts of confusion. She was supposed to be happy, enthralled by ye exciting prospect of a new adventure. To think, Anne Shirley was no longer the much-too-skinny, porcelain pale orphan that flew into emotion tangents on a whim; Anne Shirley was a lady now. A grown lady ready to experience what the world had to offer. 

The front door opened, squeaking at the hinges. Anne expected to see Marilla or Matthew; it was not either of them but Jerry. He wiped his hands on the side of his pants, taking off his cap, perhaps to be more freeing for his hair. He gave her a half smile. 

“Mr. and Miss Cuthbert are almost ready. Miss Cuthbert says Mr. Cuthbert is arranging your bags the wrong way so she’s doing it for him.” 

It took a second for her to register that Jerry had spoken. “Hmm? Oh, thank you, Jerry.” 

Jerry eyed her with furrowed brows. "Lost in thought already?" Jerry said teasingly. His eyes were twinkling but there was an unmistakable glimmer of sadness weighing him down. 

He...he was going to miss her. It wasn't completely irrational, she and Jerry had become friends despite the initial bad impression she had made. Now, now the friendship had grown stronger; Anne felt like she had a brother. 

“You look very pretty,” he said quietly. “Very grown up, like the princess you’re always talking about.” 

“Princess Cordelia,” Anne’s face was glowing at the praise. Her posture straightened with pride. Marilla had showed her the proper way to pin her hair up, helping her tie her corset and the dress she showed herself was so _elegant._ Anne almost wouldn't touch it, not daring to risk ruining all of Marilla's extensive work. 

"Thank you," she whispered, not trusting of her voice to speak any louder. “My life has fallen into place. My dreams have come true and my heart is swelled with so much happiness I believe I could burst any moment." She let out a teary laugh; all that happiness was bubbling to the surface. She reached into her pocket and dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief. 

“You deserve it,” Jerry said-were his eyes misty?- sincerely. “If anyone deserves happiness, it’s you.” 

What a thorough contradiction, Anne thought humorously. She and Jerry had all but hated each other originally. 

_“What’s your problem?”_

_“You. You’re my problem.”_

_“I will kill you with my bare hands!”_

_“Why anybody would worry about you is a mystery.”_

_“iT’S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!”_

There was a lingering question on her mind, one that she had been wondering about. “Are you going to accept Matthew’s proposal?” 

There was a moment of silence, Jerry's eyes darted to her. "Oh, I don't know. I wouldn't want to be of inconvenience and I'm not even sure if my parents would permit and I-" 

“I want you to. I want you to say yes.” 

Jerry was visibly confused. He blinked twice, glancing at her with hesitation, waiting for her to blurt out that she had been joking. But this was not a laughing matter. "I'm serious, Jerry." 

"But I thought- you said...You were upset when Mr. Cuthbert asked me." 

"Yes, I was very deeply hurt," she admitted, her hand moving to finger her one of her braids, only to remember that they were no longer there. "I was...riddled with trepidation and throbbing anger that was pulsing through my veins. It was not since that very day when we met had I felt so similarly." 

_"How long will you be here?"_

_"...Hello. you just be Anne."_

_"With an E."_

"I'm sorry?" Jerry was never quite so eloquent in times such as these. In the beginning it had been ever so exasperating, she thought fondly. 

"Don't be," Anne told him. "You've become one of my most closest kindred spirits, closely trailing behind Diana." 

It was then she realized her mistake, Diana was still a sore subject for Jerry. She had yet to apologize for her atrocious behavior, Anne believed that would come in time. 

"That is good- yes?- A kindred spirit?" Jerry inquired. 

Anne smiled. "Oh, yes. It is very good indeed." 

They stood closer in proximity. 

"I'm going to miss you," Jerry was blinking furiously. He was _crying._

Oh, _Jerry_!" Anne, beautiful dress and lovely hair be darned, rushed to wrap her arms around him, standing on her tip-toes so she could lean her head on his shoulder. "I'm going to miss you more than I ever thought to be possible. What a wonderful brother and friend you have been to me. I assure you I will write as often as I am able to." 

"I would like that," he squeezed her. They parted, keeping each other at arm's length. “Thank you, Anne. Thank you so much.” 

“For what?” she was somewhat perplexed. 

"Everything. For teaching me to read and write, for being my friend. I appreciate it more than I could ever express. I'll never be able to repay you for your kindness. I thought you were a bother, I wondered why the Cuthbert's put up with you, now I understand. You've a kindred spirit to me, too. I love you."

“ _Jerry!_ ” Her throat was tightened uncomfortably, boarding on painful. She pushed back the growing lump, exhaling shakily. “I love you too!” She sniffled unladylike. “I’m only going to Charlottetown, I won’t be far.” 

“I know,” he said with a trace of sadness. “But it’ll be different, not seeing you everyday or hearing you talk to yourself.” 

Anne smacked him playfully. She wiped away the rest of her tears. “I did not talk to myself _that_ often.” 

“I think you’re underestimating yourself,” Jerry teased, using one of his latest words he’d mastered. Then he added, “Does this mean I can sing on the way there? You know, since it will be a while before you’re back.” 

“Oh _must_ you?” she said dramatically. 

He grinned, glancing out of the window. “Looks like Mr. and Miss Cuthbert are ready.” 

Anne’s lighthearted demeanor turned serious. “Of course. Let’s go.” 

“You’ll do great,” Jerry was telling her on the way out. As she glanced over her shoulder at her dearly beloved Green Gables. “I believe in you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that wasn't too cheesy for you guys lol


End file.
